In a data center, a network of servers forming a Control Plane Network (“CPN network”) provide services for deploying and managing a set of clustered switches that may be interconnected with a number of host machines such as web and database servers. In order to provide such management services, one or more of the CPN management components (such as a central CPN manager or controller, a CPN installer, and a CPN link installer) may be interconnected to an Out-Of-Band (“OOB”) management interface provided on each of a large plurality of Top of the Rack (“ToR”) switches via uplink and downlink ports of one or more CPN edge switches. While such configuration provides connectivity between the ToR switches and the CPN, a large scale data center that includes hundreds or thousands of ToR switches can be expensive and difficult to implement and manage, as it typically requires each of the ToR switches to be physically and directly interconnected to one or more CPN edge switches.